


Say It Again

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Jealousy, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr post:</p>
<p>"IMAGINE UR OTP GETTING IN A FIGHT AND ONE OF THEM YELLING THAT THEY LOVE THE OTHER ONE AND THEN IT GETS REALLY QUIET i live for crap like that"</p>
<p>So do I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It Again

"So how'd you two start dating?"

 

Kakashi and Gai have been friends- and rivals!- since they were preteens, but they've known each other since practically forever. They had attended the same MMA fighting club where Kakashi had showed remarkable talent and potential as a fighter. Having moved quickly through the ranks in competition he caught the attention of many.

 

One of the many being Gai.

 

 Gai with his awkwardly length hair and almond shaped brown eyes and loud too loud voice that cracked on occasion and a button nose that came outta no where and the bushiest eyebrows anyone has ever seen.

 

Gai who proclaimed himself the Eternal Rival of Kakashi Hatake when they were 12. He had followed the white haired kid almost everywhere, demanding challenges and competitions to "Show the strength of our youth through combat!"

 

Kakashi managed to successfully avoid the ridiculous challenges for a while, until he couldn't.

 

Until they started becoming more frequent and his so called friends kept teasing him about it. And Kakashi isn't really one to shame easily, but he had eyes and ears so he could see the looks Gai was getting and he could hear the comments people were making and it was starting to piss Kakashi off.

 

So he gave in.

 

There first "challenge" was to see who could last the longest doing jabs for a straight hour. Gai had promised that if he were to lose he'd do 150 kicks within every hour for the rest of the day.

 

Kakashi lost.

 

That had slightly shocked him, Kakashi wasn't one to be arrogant, he took his skills at face value and worked to iron out any weaknesses. He wasn't overconfident.

 

He just assumed that he would win.

 

Not that he assumed he was better than anybody, Kakashi knew he was a prodigy, but that didn't mean he made a habit out of underestimating his opponents.

 

But he'd never really paid Gai much attention so he didn't know him well enough to evaluate him. He didn't take the challenge or the challenger seriously.

 

So he lost.

 

And the realization of his mistake had struck a cord for some reason. So he accepted the challenges more often and even proposed some of his own. They were with each other almost every day sparring, exercising, playing Rock Paper Scissors, staying up all night, any sort of anything they could do together and it was only later that they realized that while they were eternal rivals, they were also friends.

 

Best friends.

 

The sort of best friends that people always assume are together. That started when they got into highschool and people started to care about that sort of thing. Cared about romance and sex and being the other half of a relationship.

 

Gai didn't though. Gai showed zero romantic interest in anybody which was 100% ok with Kakashi, though he didn't really understand why until the end of freshman year when Gai asked Kakashi how to let someone down gently. The white haired teen didn't particularly care about his looks (he knew he looked good, just didn't really care) but apparently he was considered very attractive by his peers so he was asked out a few times. He'd refused every time and it was only in that very moment that he realized why. In that moment as his best friend asked for his advice Kakashi realized that he hadn't thought of the possibility of someone asking Gai out.

 

That other people would realize how awesome-funny-cute-perfect the other teen was and would want him.

 

Want him like how Kakashi apparently wants him. Has wanted him for some time. So with new found feelings and thoughts Kakashi was all too pleased to help Gai "let someone down gently."

 

After a while people just stop asking them out altogether because they always refuse and speculation begins on why and rumors are born from the theories.

 

"Man I'm so jealous of Gai he's got like the hottest boyfriend ever!"

 

"They're in love with each other can't you see?"

 

"Kakashi only has eyes for Gai don't even bother."

 

"Oh no neither of them are single."

 

"Gai grew up to be pretty fine, too bad he's taken."

 

And Gai did, he grew up gorgeous and it was obvious to people and even more so to Kakashi who got to watch it happen. During sophomore year Gai had let his hair grow out of that awkward mess of a hair cut, it lengthened down to brush a little past his shoulders. It was black and shiny and framed his face like a portrait and it looked so damn soft. His voice evened itself out into a low tenor with a body shaking infectious laugh. His lips were full and nearly always smiling showing off straight white teeth that always managed to catch in the sun. His shoulders were broad and his waist was narrow and his legs went on forever and Kakashi would devour him if given the chance.

 

It became pathetic really how hard Kakashi was mooning over his best friend, all the while said best friend was seemingly oblivious and continued to smile that brighter than the sun smile that stole the air from Kakashi's lungs.

 

Figuratively of course.

 

And yea of course Kakashi would've loved for the hugs to linger, for the hands to hold, and for the lips to touch, but he wasn't about to ruin what he had with Gai on the off chance that it would work out.

 

So for every feverish dream, burn of arousal, and spike of want Kakashi felt, he would either take care of it con la mano or would lose himself into some faceless body that could never be Gai.

 

And that was- ok maybe not ideal, but Gai's smile, eyes, love, friendship was a million times worth it.

 

Until Ebisu wrecked everything.

 

Kakashi wasn't being irrational.

 

He was just thinking in Gai's best interest. He's been catching the looks Ebisu has been throwing Gai's way all night which is fucking strange because Kakashi thought that creep only swung left.

 

Apparently he was wrong, but whatever right the guy was only looking.

 

Until he wasn't.

 

Until he was looking and flirting and touching.

 

Until Kakashi was three seconds away from breaking the guys hand if he laid another finger on Gai.

 

But because Kakashi had tact and class he didn't punch Ebisu in the face, plus Gai could talk to whoever he wanted to and he wasn't a child, he can take care of himself.

 

Besides Ebisu might've got to talk with him then, but it was Friday and that meant Gai was sleeping over so suck on that.

 

But Gai had been quiet the whole way home, which was worrying because Gai always had something to say. It was only after Kakashi got out of the shower that Gai talked to him. He was sitting in the middle of Kakashi's bed, his legs were crossed as well as his arms and his face was blank.

 

That wasn't good.

 

Kakashi didn't even get to put cloths on before,

 

"You're upset."

 

Kakashi really wanted to put his cloths on, "I could say the same for you."

 

Gai tilted his in confusion making the loose strands of hair fall into his face and goddamit that was Kakashi's shirt Gai was wearing.

 

"Why do you say that?"

 

Kakashi hummed, "Well you haven't said a word to me the entire way home so..."

 

Gai looked shocked for a second then apologetic, "I was just thinking-"

 

"A dangerous past time." Gai licked his mouth, a nervous habit that Kakashi couldn't fault him for, then pouted with that shiny bottom lip and wow no that needs to stop because Kakashi could hear his blood thinking about taking a detour from his brain.

 

"Kakashi you were upset at the party, I could tell and I just want to know why?"His voice was quiet and laced with worry, Kakashi didn't get upset very often, but when he did he had this awful habit of caging himself off from others.

 

From Gai, and he hated when Kakashi got like that because it made him feel so helpless, like nothing he could do would let his friend feel safe enough to open up to him.

 

"I wasn't upset." Yes he was.

 

"Yes you were." Gai was still being too calm and quiet, like he knew something. It was frustrating.

 

"What reason would I have to be upset if I was with you!?" Okay maybe if Kakashi wasn't so irritated he could've made that sound less I'm-so-gone-for-you-that-I-don't-even-know-which-way-is-up.

 

And by the faint blush on Gai's face it was probably too late to do any sort of damage control so rejection be damned. This is happening and Kakashi is too damn tired to think before speaking tonight anymore.

 

"I don't know! But I know you Kakashi! And you were upset so just tell me why!"

 

"He was flirting with you!" Dammit they're yelling.

 

Gai went silent, but Kakashi was pretty much running on fumes now.

 

"He was touching you! All over you practically! And you didn't do anything? That bastard kept smiling at me too, like he knew that he was pissing me off!"

 

"Why would it piss you off?!" Gai felt affronted.

 

"He wanted to fuck you!!"

 

"I can take care of myself!"

 

"I know that!"

 

"Then what's the problem?!"

 

"I didn't want him to!"

 

"Why would that be your business!?"

 

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

 

Gai paused, than blushed and it was quiet for a minute before Gai met Kakashi's eyes (when did he stand up?).

 

"Kakashi you-"

 

"Gai I can't pretend like I didn't just say that, so if you're going to change the subject, don't because I need to know how you feel." Kakashi knew he sounded like wobbling glass, just a hairs breath from shattering. But he needs to know, he has to.

 

"Kakashi you're my best friend and I've told you on more than one occasion that I consider you my most precious person. I thought it was obvious how I feel about you."

 

"Say it then."

 

"I love you."

 

"Again."

 

"I love you."

 

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Gai's waist to bring them chest to chest. He was smiling so openly, so happily, so breathtakingly thrilled that tears sprouted in the corner of Gai's eyes (he's always been a little dramatic).

 

"You're crying."

 

"You're gorgeous."

 

"You're perfect." Kakashi sealed their lips. It was awkward at first, they couldn't stop smiling and laughing so they stopped and looked at each other.

 

Then Gai leaned in kissed his best friend. Kakashi groaned and took over the kiss he's been dreaming about for years. His tongue licked the seam of Gai's lips and hummed when his mouth opened invitingly.

 

Kakashi squeezed Gai's hips as the black haired male moaned into the kiss. Gai sucked Kakashi's bottom lip in between his teeth and Kakashi ground his hips into Gai's in response.

 

Gai gasped, breaking the kiss. His eyes fluttered closed as Kakashi sucked and nipped along his throat.

 

"Say it again." Kakashi murmured at the juncture between neck and shoulder. His hands were rubbing the inevitable bruises on Gai's hips, soothing the pain.

 

Gai released his hold on his friends neck and brought Kakashi's face up to meet his,

 

"I love you." Kakashi looked into Gai's eyes and smiled, gentle, calm, and in love.

 

"One more time?"

 

 

"Kashi," Gai brought their lips together in a chaste kiss, "I love you."

 

Their foreheads were pressed together and Kakashi was still only wearing his towel (miraculously it hadn't fallen off).

 

"I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is too ooc for your liking, but I just needed to write this.


End file.
